Criss Cross
by Bella'sTwin13
Summary: Kayla Black's Life is turned upside down when her favorite person Imprints
1. Chapter 1

Easy as Breathing

Kayla's P.O.V

"Ahh" was the first thing I said that Monday morning as I got off the floor falling from my bed. "Crap Monday" I said as I stretched, oh how very rude of me hello I'm Kayla Black and welcome to my thoughts. Now lat me start off by saying I'm not normal so my thoughts aren't normal, if anything I'm awesome. Oh come on who doesn't wanna be a werewolf. Now this is where I get off, I can't explode into a giant wolf you have the wrong black.

Caleb and my dad Jacob black can do that. My dad is the alpha of the "Protectors", there's 18 of them now including my lame brother. I think the coolest thing about being a wolf is you can't age until you stop phasing and not even one of them are close to that! My dad should be 33 acts like he's 12 but is 16. My mom is going to be 35 in September; my birthday is Saturday I'm a June baby.

I put on a brown polo and blue jeans and brushed my shoulder length jet black hair, I got it from my dad. I have my mom's big brown chocolate brown eyes. (Because of them it's really hard to say no to me hehe). I'm more like a Carmel than a russet like my dad. The one thing I could live without is my mom clumsiness. At times it sucks I can run really fast but I'd fall in the process. I always hit my self with rackets and sticks but I manage to get a c in gym so I'm good.

"Kayla bout time to get ready to go I'm off to work" my mom said as I was coming down stairs to hug her "bye mom have a good day" I said walking toward my school, everyday I would pass by my grandpa Billy's house on my way to and from school. Grandpa Charlie and grandma sue live on the other side of forks. Half the day passed in a blur I was to busy thinking about my birthday and the last day of school. Bree my bff was clueing me in about what's going on today. When school was dismissed I walked home with Bree and went back to Grandpa Billy's, Bree stayed down the street from where grandpa stayed.

"Hay grandpa" I said laying my empty book bag in the kitchen chair and went toward the fridge. "I wouldn't even try the boys cleaned me out this morning" grandpa Billy said "Dang stupid werewolves, Hay have you seen dad today?" I asked grandpa "oh he's at work" grandpa replied "oh yeah he had to work today I forgot" I said sitting on the couch "well I'm going to take a nap if you need me I'll be in the back" Grandpa said wheeling himself to the back

I watched TV until I heard footsteps on the porch. "Hello people" Quil said as he entered "Only me" I said "Hay Kay" I heard Embry voice and I jumped up and met him on the porch. "Hay me what's up?" "Oh nothing much, what's up with you?" He asked sitting on the couch me on his lap

"Oh well I didn't fall in gym today" I told him "OMG someone call CNN" Quil said "Shut Up Quil before I bite you" I threatened him I acted like he was scared "Noooooooooo!" he said I rolled my eyes: That's great" Embry said I smiled I heard the Ice Cream truck "Ohh Embry can I have some-" before I could finish he shoved some money in my hand "Yay!" I said as I jump up and ran. Embry was the coolest guy in the world He's the cool brother I've always wanted my brother is a straight up lame who thinks he's hot…and a whole lot of girls agree but I could care less Caleb's a lame Embry is cool, That's how I see it in my world.

"Can I have two Strawberries?" "Here ya go" the Ice cream man said as he handed me the ice creams "thank you" I said as I walked away. I went back to the porch and handed Embry an ice cream "ahh I shouldn't have" he said in a dramatic voice I rolled my eyes "least I could do."

This reminded me of when I was younger and Embry was my babysitter. One time I made Embry marry me. I cracked up at the memory. "What." Embry said he had ice cream on his mouth I handed him a napkin "Thanks" he said and wipe his mouth. "What's was up with the laughing? Was it because of my ice cream stash" Embry said narrowing his eyes.

I started to blush I wanted to lie but I knew Embry would noticed "No" I said "well then what" he said I took a deep breath "remember when I was 5 and I use to pretend that I was the queen of candy land?" I asked he laughed and nodded "well remember when I needed a king and I made you marry me" I said and laughed he joined me with his laughed

"Yeah I remember that, Bella got it on tape" he said "ahh the good old days" I sighed and laid my head on Em's chest "your so warm" I told him "well I'm glad to be of service" he said he started a new topic "so what are you going to do for your birthday/" he asked "I' not sure yet" I answered

" I know what you should do" Embry said "what" I said "can't tell you that" he said "aww but it's no fun waiting" I wined "sorry can't tell you" he said I gave him the puppy dog look "fine I'll give you a clue" said (Told you it's impossible not to give me what I want with these eyes :D)

"It has to do with fire and I promise you'll have fun" he held my hand and my heart skipped a beat. You could say I had a small crush on Embry nothing major Sep for the fact THAT WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! I started to blush again and he could tell he cocked his head to the side

"What's so mind boggling that you're turning red?" He asked "Nothing" I said hoping he'd let it drop "Liar" I heard Quil say from the other side of the porch "Shutty" I said "fine, don't have to be so mean. I'm gonna go inside and watch American Idol, I love it when Simon roasts the contestants" he said going inside

"So are you gonna tell me?" he asked "No I told you one thought today" I said not looking at him because I know I'd give in if I looked into his eyes "Aww If you tell me I'll do what ever you want" He said "hmm let me think on that deal' I said "deal's open for 5 minutes" Embry said quick think of a lie! I told myself

"Ok, I was thinking why is Quil so weird" I said and I wasn't lying, Quil is funny "Kay we might never know" Embry said shaking his head back and forth I giggled "Ok my turn" I said "ok what do you want" Embry said "I want to ask you some questions" I said "ok what cha wanna know" he said "what do you like in a girl"

I asked he thought about it for a minute "They have to be smart, nice and cute" he said well what the hell than I thought for a minute. I was all those things... I could even be on honor roll if it wasn't for that stupid C in gym. "What about height?" I asked I laughed "well most girls a shorted than me but it will be pretty interesting if they were taller than me" he said with a smile aww I loved that smile. Focus Kayla I told myself "Do they need to know how to cook?" I asked "well I can cook but its better if we have to cooks they one right"

He joked I faked a laugh Crap, that's the only thing I don't do is cook I mean I can but I really don't like to because I don't have the best luck in the world I mean I might burn myself or spill grease on the floor I Thought. I wanted to frown but Em would notice. "ok I'm done grilling you" I teased 'are you coming over for dinner today" I asked "If you want me to" he said yeah come on over" I said with a smile My phone beeped, it lets me know it's 6 o'clock and it's time for dinner "time to eat" I said "Wanna walk or ride?" he said "walk, I don't wanna ride a wolf today"

I use to love that when I was a kid he was all big and furry…..ah back on topic today I can _hopefully prove_ to Embry that I can cook. The walk was short my house was only 2 blocks away when we reached the house I saw a blue Chevy parked outside

"Crap" I said "what" Embry asked "Caleb is home" I mumbled "Yay Caleb" Embry teased "not gonna work" said as I frowned "Ok" Embry sighed "tickle tickle" Embry said as he tickled me I almost busted a gut "stop I'll be happy" I said though my laughing "Ok" Embry said stopping I opened the door

"Guess Who" Embry said as we entered the door "Hay ill sis" Caleb said giving me a kiss on the cheek "Yuck! Nerd germs" I said as I wiped my cheek "wow I really feel welcomed" Caleb said sarcastically "good" I said and smiled "Hi daddy" I yelled into the living room "hi baby" he said no moving from the couch Caleb and embry went to go join daddy I rolled my eyes I stepped into the kitchen to see mom cooking "hay mom can I help cook?" I asked mom gave me one of those "who are you and what have you done with my daughter" faces "yeah you can…skin the potatoes" she said

"Ok" I got the potatoes and started skinning them. I did them all without even chopping a finger off me smiled as I walked over to the trash can. But with my danger magnet of a body I tripped over my own FREAKIN foot and I'm going head first onto the ground when to strong arms catch me

Please is Caleb I secretly wished I took a deep breath and looked up crap I thought "Thanks" I said and plastered a smile on my face "since when do you cook?" Embry asked "Since I was 10" I said which was true I could make hotdogs when I was 10. He narrowed his eyes and said "ok" I took the escape and ran to my room hoping I won't trip on a step

I turned on my computer and went on this chat room called pool 9 and Bree was on.

Bree93: Hay

Kay4life: Hay wats up

Bree93: nm is Mr. Hottie there?

Kayla4life: Yes Embry is here

Bree93: So did u tell em

Kayla4life: tell em what

Bree93: That you L-O-V-E him

Kayla4life: Shut Up

A knock at the door made me stop "who is it?" I asked "Me" Embry said I clicked the exit icon on my computer and it froze "crap" I muttered "everything ok?" Em asked "yeah come in" I said, I stood in front of the computer screen looking casual…well at least I hoped so. And of course I was wrong as soon as the door opened he look suspicious "so what brings toy here" I asked "Oh I just want to hang out with my best buddy" he said plopping on my bed "come sit with me" he said he knew something was up

"OK" I said playing along. Don't read the screen I thought "ok what are you hiding" he said "nothing" I said a little to fast "yes you are" he said "No" I said "Yes" he said "No" I said and that's when my computer went "ding" to let me know Bree messaged me back. I clenched my jaw "What was That" he asked "oh nothing just my computer" I said holding my breath to see if he'd let it drop before he could say anything mom yelled "Time To Eat" and we got up to go down stairs


	2. Chapter 2

Win Me a Wolf

"Ahh we were soo close Bree" I said "It's not my fault your compute froze" she said applying lip gloss to her lips I roll my eyes "lets just not have it happen again" I said "you know you should just tell him" Bree said I look at her like she's crazy "And risk our friendship? I don't think so"

I say nodding my head no" She ignored my look "Never know he could like ya back" she said matter-of-fact I narrow my eyes at her "I'm just sayin" she said turning her head away from my gaze I laugh We headed of to English than I went to gym and went home. I zoomed out the building there is no school tomorrow and I was ecstatic I hate school it's so boring and I know my teachers don't like me at all.

I walk home "hay mom, hi dad" I say as I enter the front room "Hay what about me?" Caleb asks I roll my eye "hello big brother: I say in a lazy tone e smiles "thanks" and he walks away I went to my room and got on the computer and went on Pool 9, I saw I had a friend request I click the person's profile and my jaw drops that person is on so I start a chat room with them

Kayla4life: Is this Embry?

Hotdog12: The 1 and only watts up!

Kayla4life: nm wats good wit u?

Hotdog12: nm talking to Quil who says hi

Kayla4life: Tell Quil I said hay

Hotdog12: He says hay is 4 horses

Kayla4life: = (

Hotdog12: =O

Kayla4life:

Hotdog12:!!!

Kayla4life: Lolz

Kayla4life: No School 2morrow

Hotdog12: Sweet wanna do something?

Kayla4life: What

Hotdog12: IDK….yet

Kayla4life: = (

Hotdog12: (;;;;; Tears)

Kayla4life: LoL

Hotdog12: How bout a carnival

Kayla4life: The 1 in Port Angeles?

Hotdog12: Yep

Kayla4Life ok, c u later G2G = (

HotDog12: ok byeeeee

"Yes" I said turning of my computer "Kayla time to eat!" My mom yelled "Ok" I yelled back I went down stairs and thought about tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Clowns & Games

I swear I woke up like 20 times last night because I was so excited. I wore so knee length blue jeans and a tee shirt. I washed u and put my outfit on, and sat on the couch. Like the idiot I am I forgot to get a time. I reached for my cell phone when I heard a car horn. That must be him I thought I got up and opened the door it was him so I lock the door and went to his car "hay Me" I said getting into the car he smiles at me and said "Hi" "so are you enjoying your free day?" he asked "yes I am" I said

"I remember when I and Jake went to school" Embry said "was my dad a nerd?" I asked "no I must say we were very popular" Embry said with a smile "wow that's hard to believe" I said "well believe It, did you know your dad has a motorcycle I think it's still at Billy's" Embry said my jaw drop "wow you guys just decide to tell me this" I said laughing at the thought of my dad on a motorcycle "tell me something" I asked "what" he said

"What's the stupidest thing you and my father have done?" I asked he thought about it and said "Ok me and Jake had the same English teacher, his name was Mr. Patterson" he began I nodded "He acted so stuck up and he'd bored the class to death" He said "yeah" I said "well me and Jake put a smoke bomb in his mail box and ran" Embry said I broke out laughing and didn't stop till I saw a fairest wheel

It is a really good idea to bring someone who is basically in-human to the carnival. He can win you anything you want, now I wasn't trying to be greedy so I didn't ask for everything I saw but we were walking past this Three Ring Game and I saw this beautiful grayish wolf and it reminded me of Embry and I had to have it.

"Embry You gotta win me that wolf" I said not taking my eyes off of it He shrugged and bought three rings I looked at the bottles where the rings should land. First Ring landed on a bottle I clapped Second Ring landed on a bottle, if the third ring makes it I go home with a wolf…well a stuffed on at that. Embry threw the ring and of course it landed on a bottle I jumped and clapped the man took down the wolf and handed it to Embry who gave it to me.

I hugged both of the wolves (Embry and my new wolf) He messed up my hair and I hugged my new wolf and inhaled its scent "I love tie m, thank' I said still squeezing my new prize. After that we got in bumper cars and the fairest wheel, we both had enough cotton candy to feed a whole town. We got into the car and I feel asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Trap

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. "uhh Thursday" I said as I rolled out of bed and got in the shower and then walked to school. Today was boring I'm glad it was the last full day of school, I almost ran out of school when the bell rang. I was so happy to go to Grandpa Billy's I grabbed so chips and laid on the couch and watched TV for 2 hours straight.

Tomorrow is the last day of school and then the next day is my birthday. I got bored so I left and went home, as soon a s my bedroom door opened I saw the gray wolf, I named him Garry I don't know why but he looks like a Garry. I instantly thought about that video we were talking about Monday, I knew where it was. I went down stairs and sat down next to our DVD and VHS collection my mother got all our home videos on DVD so we can watch them. I searched until I found it "Ah ha Candy land Marriage" I said as I picked It up and got up I put it in the DVD player and sat on the couch.

I looked so cute when I was 5 I was wearing a white flower patterns dress with daisies in my hand. Emily played "Here Comes the Bride" on out piano I laughed at Embry he saw on his knees in a suite jacket.

He was already at the end of the "alter' I walked to the beat of the music. Quil "married" us and when he said you may know kiss the bride I stepped back and said "Eww embwee has cuddies" Embry acted sad so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he grabbed me and tickled me. I fell asleep at the own sound of my laughter

I had a dream that we were really getting married I was a good 18 dad walked me down the real altar and Embry looked wonderful in his tux. Mommy's friend's dad Mr. Webber married us. I snapped out of it when I heard laughing then a whisper "shut up you ass you'll wake her up" Embry said my eyes shot open why was Quil laughing I saw him sitting in daddy's recliner eating Doritos

"Sup Mrs. Call" he said Quil said "ahh shit" I said as I zoomed to my room. I've never room that fast in my life and never tripped. I hid under my covers with Garry. I heard a knocked at the door "Nobodies home try in a million years" I say "It's me" Embry said I sighed "Come In" I said I hid under another layer of covers

I felt him sit down "wanna Talk about it?" he asked "yeah when all hell freezes over" I said "It's not that bad" he said I laughed on of theses not funny laughs that makes you thinks that person is crazy.

"Not that bad? ha when I broke a window that was bad, this is humiliating" I said "What's so bad about it" he asked I breathed out a long breath and told the truth " I was arguing with myself telling me I wasn't good enough for you and that's why you didn't like me. I said with a huge lump in my throat. What makes you think I don't like you" he asked I said "I put my best foot forward and tripped on it." "Wow I'm Dumb" he said "no I'm dumb" I said "No, You're Beautiful" he said pulling the covers from my head I look down and he tilts my chin so I have to look at him

"Kayla Monica Black, I've Loved you since you were born." He said and came closer to my face and kissed me, this kiss was perfect his lips met with mine and fit together perfectly his lips were warm and wet. I really hate breathing it gets on my nerves I opened my mother to say something but nothing came out. "I'll tell you everything you need to know on you birthday" he said and left I was stunned, did that really just happen or am I dreaming? I pinched my self and almost scream because I was so happy I was awake I called Bree and talked to her until I got tired again and went o t sleep, I dreamed of my favorite person.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet 16

I woke up and the first thing I thought was in your face younger people I jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen and got to Frosted Flakes. "Happy B-day Sis" Caleb said kissing my cheek "it this birthday girl?" I heard daddy asked I raced to him and hugged him I don't think it matters how old I get daddy will be huge he picked me up and swung me around "so what did you get me?"

I asked 'you'll so at the bonfire" He said I frowned and he put me down "aw my baby's growing up" I herd momma say "don't worry as long as you buy me stuff I'll still be your little girl" I said gave my mom a hug and ran upstairs to change. I put on a black shirt with the word Rocawear written all over it and Rocawear jeans to match.

My said be back by 6 So I will be I walked to grandpa Billy's who was in the kitchen getting a beer I smiled at him and gave Emily a hug she was also in the kitchen "happy birthday Kay" she said hugging me

"Thanks Emily" I said releasing from the hug I went in the living room where everyone was I put my hand out and faked a cough Sam caught on first and he gave me a twenty "from me and Emily" he said I gave him a hug and moved down the line Seth gave me exactly 16 dollars and with Quil always being broke gave me 10. Grandpa Billy gave me a watch and I LOVE it it's so cute it has Bugs bunny on it.

My Phone rang as I was counting my money "Happy Birthday Kay" Bree said "Hay Bree how's your trip?" I asked "Oh its ok I just called to say happy b-day" she said "well thanks Bye" I said "Bye" she said and hung up I put my birthday money in my pocket and stood up

"I'm going to the store" I said "Oh bring me a Snicker" Seth said handing me a dollar I took and went outside I needed some time to think. Where was Embry he said he'd explain everything today, it's my birthday he should have been the first one I saw today. My eyes started to water so I stopped thinking about it. I bought some chips, cupcake, a Sprite and a Snicker.

I returned to the house I knew Emily had those mother instincts and she knew something was wrong. She went in the back and signaled me to fallow. We were in my dad's old room which is now a guest room. "Ok I all ears" Emily said plopping down on the bed I sighed and told her everything from the video to Embry's Promise I broke out in a sob at the end

"I'm sorry I'm getting you apron all wet" I sniffled "It's ok Kayla I'm sure he'll be here in time for the bonfire, he had to go pick up the cake so that's why he's not here" Emily said I saw hope "yeah he probably went to go get my cake" I said I stood up "Thanks Emily I really needed this" I said I looked at my clock and it was time for me to go so I went.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet 16 Part 2

When I got home I smelled all my favorites Meatloaf Mac & Cheese and Garlic Bread. I ate all my food and went to my room to lie on my bed.

The door bell rung and mom said she'd get it I heard a voice and jumped for joy I also fell in the process of getting up and running out of my room "Embry" I yelled getting off the floor I opened my door and there he was his hair chin length his smile was brilliant and his broad shoulders and huge arms made his shirt fit perfect.

I clung to him like a refrigerator magnet "Hay kiddo how's it feel to be 16?" he asked "wonderful" my voice high and happy. "Great, now come on before you lat for your own Bonfire" he said I looped my arm in his and we walked down stairs. I saw daddy and smiled at me and nodded and Embry who did the same.

We were in his car in a matter of seconds "so where were you this morning" I tried to hide my sadness " I was getting _your _cake" he said I smiled I was right he didn't abandon me this made me smile more We got out the car and the fire looked awesome it's orange beauty. "Come with me" Embry said I fallowed him to the beach my heart was thudding against my chest I knew he could hear it with his super hearing.

We sat on a log and he held my hand I sighed "ok he we go" he said he looked my in the eye "Kayla I'm not going to hurt you, ever" he said I sighed in relief "But Kayla it's deeper than that' he was serious I nodded "you know the old Imprinting stories?" he asked I nodded and played the stories back in my head. He smiled

"Did you know that's how that's how Sam and Emily Met" he said I looked surprised "I do now" I said voice even and I like that "that's how all the pack members find there mates" he explained I nodded he let out a big breath "well Kayla I kind of Imprinted…on you" he said his eyes Bowring into me. I knew my eyes lit up "really" I said He nodded his warms hands on mine. He did the same thing he did in my room, he lifted my chin

"Kayla Monica Black I will always Love you and Protect you, you have my word and my heart" he said and kissed me the same lovely wet kiss I couldn't believe this my fairy tale ending Bree will freak out when she finds out. Nothing can end this moment. From this moment on I knew I would love Embry and do anything he wants. And someday soon I will be Mrs. Call. Felt like I found my other half, I fell whole and no one can steal this moment from me.

The End


End file.
